All I Want Is You
by FabulousXo
Summary: Everyone Knew They Were Meant To Be Together Apart From Them. Will They Realise How Good They Are Together Before Its Too Late? Read On And Find Out. This Summary Sucks. The Story Is Better I promise : Please Review :
1. She May Surprise You

_Disclaimer: I do Not own anything LL_

_This is a Brucas Story, other couples will be Naley. Jeyton, Karen/Keith and may have a little Billz._

_Summary: Everyone Knew They Were Meant To Be Together Apart From Them. Will They Realise How Good They Are Together Before Its Too Late? Read On And Find Out._

_AN: this is set near Christmas after they have Graduated college Everyone is living in tree hill brooke and lucas share an appartment but are not together yet…._

**Chapter One**

"morning Broody!" Brooke said as she bounced into his room with a fresh cup of coffee.

"Morning to you too cheery" he smiled as she handed him his coffee. " so whats the plan for today? Please don't say more shopping if you say more shopping I'm moving out!" he joked and she playfully slapped his arm.

"No actually. I was thinking I could go get my hair done then you could meet me for lunch and we could phone naley and Jeyton and ask if they wanna go to a club tonight?"

"yeah that sounds cool I'll meet you at my moms café around 1? I'll phone nate and jake I'll tell them all to come here around 7 and we can all go together kay?"

Okay, Bye Luke" she turned and began to walk away

"bye pretty Girl" she turned and flashed her famous Brooke Davis smile then left.

XXXXXXXXX

Once she closed the door of their appartment she leaned against it " god why does he always have that same effect on me. He always makes my knees go weak when he uses that name I'm not still in love with him am I, no I cant be we havent been together since high school. Even if I still have feelings for him its no asif he is still into me right? No of course he isn't he has had girlfriends just like I have had boyfriends. We cant be, I cant be still in love with him… can I?" I shrugged it off and got in my blue bug and headed off to the nearest hair salon.

XXXXXXXXX

"why cant I get over her! Its not as if shes still into me shes had boyfriends im just the guy whos there for her when they break her heart. I need to tell her before its too late I need to tell her that I'm still in love with her I just wont tonight I'll wait a little while I hope I'm not to late when I do decide to tell her. He got off the best and walked out the room grabbing his cell phone and dialling Nathan's Number.

Hey man, listen me and brooke were think we could all go out tonight and you all could come here around 7 then we'd head out how does that sound?"

Hey dude yeah me and hales will be up for that catch ya then" Nate replies

"Okay bye" he hangs up and dials jakes number

Hey jake, oh sorry hey peyton"

Hey luke. Whats up?" asks peyton

"well me and brooke thought about going to a club tonight nate and hales are in what about you guys?"

Yeah I'm in but im not sure if jake is we need someone to watch jenny"

I'm sure my mom and keith will they have to stay in with Caitlin anyway so I'll call her later to say and then you can drop her off before you guys come here kay?"

"ok Great Thanks Luke"

"no problem. So what hav you been up to lately I feel as if we havent spoke in ages?"

Well nothing much just shopping with jenny and planning my wedding. So hav you told brooke you're still in love with her yet?"

How? What?" Lucas asks shocked.

"Luke, Its obvious everyone can see it, its just brooke that doesn't seem to catch on. She always has been a little slow ya know" peyton joked

Lucas chuckled " man, I don't know what to do peyt I love her but what if she doesn't feel the same way, I don't want to loose her"

Luke just tell her how you feel you never no she may feel the same way, Listen lucas I have to go bt trust me jus tell her she may surprise you bye" she hangs up before luke can respond.

Lucas sighs and slides deeper into the couch and turns on the t.v. he decides he will tell her as soon as the time is right. He looks at the time and leaves as its nearly 1 o'clock already.

_Coming Next in Chapter 2:_

_The Gang go out to the club _

_Lucas sees Brooke with another guy and gets wasted will he confess his love for her?_

_**Authors note: Caitlyn is Keith and Karens Daughter she is 4. Jenny is 6, nikki died during child birth. Dan is also dead Deb lives in Alabama with her new husband she keeps in contact with Nathan and Karen but she will not be part of this story. Rachel and mouth are together I'm not sure if they will be in this story.**_


	2. A Night On The Town

Chapter 2:  
A Night On The Town

"Yay! I'm so excited" Brooke squealed from inside the bathroom" I feel as if we haven't been out all together in ages"

"Yeah I know I've got a feeling this will be a great night" Lucas yelled so she could hear " are you almost ready in there you have been in there for an hour and I need to pee"

"ok ok I'm coming"

when she emerged from the bathroom Lucas just stared at her. he never thought she could look any more beautiful than she already did but he was wrong tonight she looked stunning. Her brown hair was in soft curls and she was wearing a black low cut dress that came above her knees showing off her perfectly tanned legs.

"Wow wow Brooke you look just wow" he walked over to her and stopped right in front of her.

She stared in to his eyes " thanks Luke" she smiled an stood on her tip toes so she could kiss his cheek. He just stared at her for a few seconds she stared back they didn't even hear the door open and Nathan and Haley come inside.

"hey guys.. Oh sorry did we interrupt something?" Haley asks mentally kicking her self for interrupting another moment between Brooke and Lucas.

"hey. No you never interrupted anything we are just friends right Lucas" Brooke glanced at Lucas just in time to see the hurt flash across his face. She felt upset that she had hurt him did this mean he felt the same way? She thought.

"Hey guys, yeah right we're just friends" Lucas said with a hint of hurt in his voice. Shortly after Nate and Hales arrived Peyton and Jake turned up.

"ok now we are all hear shall we go?" they agreed and left the Apartment. Brooke linked arms with Peyton and Haley and the guys followed. The girls were a little ahead of the guys so Haley thought this was the perfect time to ask Brooke how she really felt about Lucas.

"so Brooke how are things with you and Lucas?" asked Haley.

"what do you mean Tutor-girl?"

"I mean do you still have feelings for Lucas?"

Wwh…what makes you think that" says Brooke while her cheeks turned red.

"the way you look at him for a start. Come on Brooke we all know its still there I saw it in your eyes when me and Nathan came to the apartment today"

"Haley's right Brooke everyone can see its still there"

"thanks P. Sawyer I thought you would be on my side y'no best friends and all" Brooke joked. " the truth is I still care about Lucas I probably always will but I don't think he feels the same so I'm just gonna leave it and I appreciate if you two do the same ok"

"Ok" they both said in unison

"good now come on lets go inside and have a good time" squealed an excited Brooke.

Once inside the club Brooke had already dragged Haley and Peyton onto the dance floor while the guys got drinks and found a table. After about 5 songs the girls got a little tired so they decided to join the boys.

"wow, slow down on the drinks Brooke that's your third one in 30 minutes!" Lucas said a little shocked at how much she was drinking.

"oh shh Lucas your soo boring" she giggled "come on me and you are going to dance" she grabbed Lucas' hand and pulled him on to the dance floor. Soon the rest of them had joined them they were all having a great time. A slow song came on Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke, she laid her head on his chest.

"hey, Brooke."

Brooke looked up into his big blue eyes "yeah…."

"I've been wanting to tell you……" they were interrupted by some guy coming up to her and asking if she wanted to dance. She hesitated at first but Lucas told her it was ok and he walked away back to their table. Haley saw the hurt across his face as he walked away so she told Nathan she really needed to go see him.

"hey buddy" Haley said as she approached the table. Lucas just looked up and put on a fake smile.

"so I guess that Brooke has upset you by dancing with that guy huh?"

"is it that obvious"

"just a little yeah. Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"its not that simple Hales its…complicated ok"

" I understand but you need to tell her before its too late. Just because Brookes dancing with some guy doesn't mean you cant have a good time ok?"

"Kay hales now go back to your husband you deserve to enjoy yourself too" Haley squeezed his arm and smiled before she walked Back to Nathan.

A Few Hours Later….

"Lucas I think you have had enough man, lets get you home" Nate said a little worried about how much Lucas has had to drink.

"I'm pretty beat, why don't we all go home. I go try find Brooke, be back in a sec." Peyton says walking off to find Brooke. After about 5 minutes of searching she finds her in a corner…. With a guy.

"umm Brooke we are leaving you wanna come with?"

"Mum yeah. Let me just grab my purse ok." everyone decided to crash at Brooke and Lucas' apartment since it was the closest. Brooke went to Lucas' room to check on him before she crashed on the couch as she had given Naley her bed. She walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead she began to walk away but he grabbed her arm and pulled her down for a kiss he was slightly shocked she didn't pull away, instead she deepened the kiss letting his tongue roam around her mouth while she did the same. After a few minutes they both pulled away for air.

Wow" was all Brooke could say.

"listen, pretty girl I know you must be thinking it must be because we are drunk but its not I want to be with you Brooke. I love you"

"ok umm wow I don't know what to say………. I'm really sorry Lucas but I don't think I can do this" she said trying to fight back the tears. "I'm sorry I have to go" she rushed out of the room and once the door was closed she let the tears stream down her face. She went down to the living room to her surprise Peyton was still up.

"hey budd…. OMG Brooke what's wrong?" noticing the tears that were falling down her face.

"LLL.. Lucas said he wanted to be with me and that he loves me"

"Brooke that's awesome its what you wanted so why the tears B. Davis"  
" I got scared all I said was sorry and then I left and I cant stop the tears from falling"

"oh B. Davis come here" she pulled her friend into a hug and let her cry into her chest until eventually they both fell asleep.

The Next Morning….

Both Peyton and Brooke woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs.

"hey guys how come you never woke us up?" asked Peyton after she gave Jake a kiss on the cheek.

"we tried.. Brooke slapped me" Nathan said with a fake hurt expression across his face causing both Peyton and Brooke to erupt into a fit of laughter.

"yours looked so cute and plus the longer we left use to sleep the more food we got" Haley joked. " Nathan will you go wake up Lucas so we can all eat breakfast together.

"actually do you mind if I go I really need to speak to him" Brooke asked.

Yeah go right ahead I don't wanna risk getting another slap" joked Nathan.

Brooke stood at Lucas' door trying to think of what she would say after a good 5 minutes he finally plucked up the courage to go inside.

"hey Luke"

"Hi"

"listen Lucas I'm sorry about last night its just….."

"its ok Brooke I get it, you don't feel the same way…."

"no that's no it. The thing is I do feel the same way I do I was just scared… I was afraid to be vulnerable because you hurt be so bad last time Lucas" Brooke began to cry, Lucas pulled her into a hug.

"shh its ok. I promise Brooke I'm not gonna hurt you this time ok. I'm not saying it wont be hard but…" he was cut of by Brooke crashing her lips into his.

"I Love You" she managed to say betweens sobs

He dried away her tears. " I love you too" he pulled her into a passionate kiss and they both fell back onto the bed there lips never parting once.

"Hey guy are you…. Wow" said Nathan as he entered the room seeing Brooke and Lucas together " oh hey I'm sorry I didn't know you two would be well y'no" Nathan said a little embarrassed. Brooke and Lucas just laughed at how uncomfortable this was for him. "so are you guys coming down or what" Nathan said trying to break the awkward silence

"yeah give us a minute" smiled Lucas" hey Nathan do you mind not saying anything we wanna tell them"

Nathan smiled "no problem man. Oh btw I'm happy for u two"

Once Nathan left Lucas spoke "so this is it you and me together now yeah" she smiled and he kissed the top of her nose

" yeah, well I guess we should go down. I cant wait to see Haley and pitons face when we tell them" Brooke giggled

"c'mon pretty girl.. Lets go" he smiled and pulled her of the bed.

Ok that's it for that chapter I didn't get many reviews but please do review so I know if there is a point in carrying on this story J 


End file.
